


Pastel lemon's

by Geared_up_tom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Random - Freeform, pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geared_up_tom/pseuds/Geared_up_tom
Summary: Just some fluff and stuff for eddsworld boi'sMain story line is Tom and Tord legit not knowing how to date properly.Matt and Edd legit just criticize them for being weak sauce
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), EddMatt - Relationship, Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), TomTord
Kudos: 9





	1. Sunflower lemonade

The drink swirled as Edd stirred the atrocious mix. He always loved making a normal thing something difficult. Or so Tom put it. He often would look up how to spice up a dinner or make something fancy. It's why he stood out to most people. He had a weird type of enjoyment out of being the odd man out picking an idea you'd never think of yourself. Who else would create a lemonade galaxy that tasted like strawberries and syrup. Tom almost vomited when he tasted it. Edd however just seemed to down it without a problem. 

Tom was usually the one who picked the simple things to enjoy. He enjoyed regular things. Doesn't mean he won't go for the fun or flashy things every now and again but plain yogurt was enough some days. Edd had proved to him that someones senses could be to far gone by the time their out of high school. So he wanted to take it slow as to not join the fray Edd made. So just taking a break from sensory overload was a necessity now. Edd proved Tom couldn't handle the storm of senses he'd have to exist in. You legit never even had to go to a rave. Edd was one 24/7 It was tiring. Especially when Edd was excited about something. 

Cola was something Edd didn't meddle with saying it was one of the perfect things to exist. Tom was just happy one item in Edd's home was regular consumable. So if he ever went over he'd either ask for water or cola. However the water was more of a risk. Edd always found a loop hole. Today just so happened to be a day Tom had asked for the water option. Boy was he not surprised to find Edd with a new concoction. His main excuse being. "There's mainly water in it so technically it's the same." Tom hated that logic. It's like saying the seed is as good as the fruit you grow. 

He however was to tired to argue and drank the horrid thing only to vomit first taste. "How can you just swallow this it's like medicine!" He shouted wondering if Edd was some sort of satanist. "Honestly taste's like strawberry milkshake." Edd shrugged and Tom gagged. Edd's 'milkshake' had 1% milk and 70% sugar shit. "Gross." He shuddered and got his own water watching Edd sip through a crazy straw. "So how was work for you this morning?" Tom sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ah you know the usual. Bridget was late and I worked the front desk this morning. Honestly it wasn't so bad. The only issue I had was someone complaining to there girlfriend everything was really light shaded and no blood was anywhere. I even pointed out the gore pastel isle and he whined." He stated smirking. 

"So how was your day?" Edd asked eyeing a stranger walking by the table set up. "Honestly couldn't of been more lame. I was stuck in the backroom cleaning up after the investigation was shut down yesterday. They dug through all out stock trying to find some sort of poison or mold or idk something. Only to find out that it was the store down the street the food came from." He grumbled biting into his sandwich. He blanched and opened it staring at the inside of his once normal food. "Edd what the hell is this!" He growled and Edd shrugged. "Thought you liked lemons!" He chuckled and Tom groaned tossing the fruit slice onto the table wiping off the juice left behind. "You sicken me." He groaned and Edd laughed. 

The familiar tone of music his phone made for text's made Edd's laughter fade and his eyes brighten. He opened it and chuckled. "Matt is wondering if we'd like to join him and Tord for a field trip." He said making a smoochy face at Tom who flushed red and threw the lemon slice at him. Edd ducked and laughed as Tom grumpily at his sandwich embarrassed to be called out on his crush. "Fuck you Edd!" He huffed and Edd rolled his eyes. "No but seriously wanna go?" He asked and Tom sighed nodding. Edd always knew how to do this to him. It was amazing and annoying most days. However it was Edd so it was ok. 

After finishing their lunch and texting Matt an ok. They were picked up in a truck. Matt knew how to deck out a car and add the best comfort. So climbing in was easy and the comforting seat would of put Tom to sleep had he not been so awake. Matt smiled over to Edd who climbed in the front. "Get comfortable I have yet to pick up Tord from his job yet." He laughed and Edd smiled. "Already an easy job with the improvements you've made." Edd said shifting in his seat. The seat belts were a comfort as well having been replaced with a nice material that didn't rub so hard but would hold up in a crash. If they needed an escape though the simple thing to do was cut it. 

Matt had made sure a knife was located under the seat's in a safe manner. He was like a soccer mom. Fashionable and cunning when it came to safety. "You always know how to butter me up." Matt laughed as Edd winked at him. "Honestly you make it to easy." Edd smirked and Matt rolled his eyes starting the car. "Did you bring any water or food?" Matt asked and the 2 shook their heads no. Matt smiled. "Luckily Tord always forget's lunch so we can head and get food on our way to his drop off. There's also water canister's in the back if you need them." He said and Tom nodded smiling. "Ok mom!" He laughed and the music disc started to play. It was a comfortable life they lived. It may have been boring from the outside looking in but Tom loved it. 

Once they reached a large building half way out of town they were greeted with a sight not to unfamiliar. Tord disheveled from work a box or 2 on hand and a large bag filled to the brim with paperwork. "Well good evening princess." Tord joked seeing Edd and Matt. "Morning to you to demon." Edd joked and Tord walked around to the other side of the car opening the back door and blinking seeing Tom. "Oh good evening Tom." He said embarrassed to see the other. Tom just saluted with 2 fingers awkwardly and cursed himself for the lame move. Tord put his box's in the back of the truck and slid in next to Tom. 

Tom's worries vanished at the sight of dark circles and a creaky Tord. Tord's sent even eluded to the night shift the other male had taken unwillingly. "So how was work?" Matt said starting the car and driving off. Tord just let out a groan head slouched against the seat as he made a face. Matt laughed and Edd rolled his eyes. Tom smiled at the childish act and sighed touching Tord's shoulder. "It'll get better." He said confidently. "Tord blinked and smiled. "Thanks Tom." He said patting the hand Tom had lent him. "I'm just glad to get payed extra." He said waving the check. 

Matt ooed and smirked. "Who you gonna waste it on~" He cooed jokingly and Tord rolled his eyes. "Is it another figurine or is it gonna be an actual person this week?" He joked and Tord chuckled tiredly. "Haha stop it I was actually thinking of using it for the carnival coming in 2 days. "Yourself it is then." He laughed and Tord rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever you say Matt." He said eyes rolling. Tom smiled and the ride was filled with shitty move and anime references including songs sung from the disc. The stop next was to get some fast food for Tord. Who thankfully was still awake. They drove up to a spot on a hill and relaxed staring over the field of sunflowers. "Oh that's right." Tord said biting into his burger and dug through his bag after wiping his hands off on his jeans. He pulled out an old fashioned camera with modern tech mixed in. 

Tom laughed as Tord hurriedly grasped the end of the burger before it fell out swallowing before holding the other hand with the camera out. Tom grasped it eyes light with excitement. He was always one for old fashion mixed with modern idea's. He check it and smiled to see it worked. He turned the lens to Tord who blinked and froze ketchup on his face eyes wide as he was snapped. The sunflowers dancing behind him. Matt laughed and Edd rolled his eyes. spraying his food with lots of ranch ketchup and even some mustard. Matt didn't seem to comment as Edd ate the garbage. Tom scrunched up his nose seeing it and Tord whined he wasn't ready. "That's the best type of picture!" Tom joked and Tord glared pouting. "So when your sleeping is an option." Matt joked and Tord blanched Tom's laughter reaching a fever pitch tears climbing to the corners of his his non-eyes. Tord blushed seeing Tom so happy it was beautiful in a way. Like an unbroken stone angel. 

Edd smirked making a sleep pun that Tord was to distant to hear. Tom however ended up falling down the pit of laughter harder and ended up rolling onto his side eyes screwed shut as he held his aching sides. "Ah no stop it the pain ahahaha!" He said trying to open his eyes. Edd started laughing as well catching Matt into the contagious noise. Tord joined and once they all calmed down they finished their food and lay there relaxing. The wind dancing over them like horses parading through a field. Edd ending the relaxing moment in time by yawning. Tom took this moment to take a picture of them all. Smiling. 

Tord yawned as well and Matt decided to pack the crew into the car again and clean up. Heading to Tord's drop off. Finishing work for the day. Tord felt better. climbing back in without the packages. He yawned as the music turned soft on the way home. Falling asleep Tom and him leaning on each other. Edd already having fallen asleep on the way to the drop off untouched from the shifts. Matt took Tom's camera taking one picture himself of the 2 and even Edd sleeping. He knew they needed the rest. 


	2. Pie Days

The swing shifted Tord back and forth on his porch as he read a simple book. His eyes were glazed as he adventured with the characters the author portrayed going on odd adventures into space. His hand's only moving every once in a while to flip the page. His head perched on his knees as he let the wind rock him. His fingers were cold but it wasn't enough to disturb his interest. The sound of a truck sliding into his driveway shifted it though. Seeing Matt climb out of his vehicle and smiling. That was enough for him to stick a book mark in and shut the book. 

"Evening Matt." Tord called and Matt hopped up the steps and plopped next to him on the porch the swing shifting with more weight now. "So how was work?" Tord asked and Matt shrugged. "Nothing to bad just kinda had a rough start. He said smiling. "The boss had us re enlist ourselves to the system due to a mistake being made by the electrical company." He said and stuck his tongue out. "It wasn't to bad though other than that I had a pretty good time. Mark was pretty easy on me today seeing as Eduardo and Jon kept him up last night." He winked and Tord groaned. "Gross but eh ok." 

He said and looked up through the tree's. "I heard it rains tomorrow." He said and Matt nodded. "Won't ruin my morning though." He joked and Tord rolled his eyes. "Of course not early bird." He laughed and Matt smiled. "Joke all you like I'm an expert in my field." he said winking and Tord's laughter pitched. Once the small fit was done he sighed smiling. "Do you think Edd and Tom had a good day?" He said curious and Matt nodded. "Prob's Edd works in a pastel industry. Tom though is a bit harder call." He chuckled and Tord shrugged. "He always seems pleasant to me." He said and Matt wiggled his eyebrows causing Tord to laugh and blush. "Oh shut up stop it!" He said pushing Matt who laughed with him. "We could always kidnap the 2 for another hang out." He teased and Tord flushed more. "Honestly Matt your the bane of my existence." 

He laughed. Matt ruffled his hair getting a whine and snort out of the other. "In all seriousness though we are heading over to Edd's for dinner you joining?" He asked and Tord nodded smiling. "As long as I'm not poisoned I'll eat the food." he joked and Matt rolled his eyes. "Honestly I like his style it's interesting." He laughed and Tord scrunched his nose laughing. "Alright then." He said eyes rolling. "So get your butt into some nice dinner wear and let's go on a date night." He said and Tord pinched his leg. "Hey!" Matt laughed as Tord walked off. "Call it what ever you will it's food." He said and left Matt to get the car ready. 

Once Tord came out he climbed in and pulled out his phone clicking in. The music in the car being enough to rid the silence of it's anxiety filling presence. The 2 joking and picking at one another favorite tunes. Once they reach the driveway they weren't surprised to see Tom's small car pulled in roughly to the right. Sliding in next to it just in time to see Tom get out and blink. "Oh evening guy's." He waved shoving his phone in his pocket. Tord smiled and Matt parked the car so he could get out. "Evening Thomas." He said and climbed out. "So how was work?" Tord asked and Tom pouted. "Don't remind me. It was a nightmare." He groaned and Matt peaked over. "How so?" He asked and Tom sighed. 

"New video games came in so we were packed and I had to call the insect guy because a bunch of wasps made their home near the back door and side of the building." He said and Tord patted his back. "It's ok Tom." He said and Tom smiled back a light blush dusting those pale cheeks. "Let's get some food my lunch got stolen by a bunch of bugs this morning so anything sounds good. Well almost anything he shuddered remembering Edd's tendency to experiment. Matt laughed and Tord rubbed Tom's shoulder a comforting smile on his face. 

Edd hearing laughter popped out a pie in hand a smile on his face along with some sugar in his hair. "Good evening." He proclaimed and they all laughed. "Good evening Sugar plumb." Matt said ruffling Edd's messy hair. Edd stuck his tongue out at him in return. "So who wants some maple cream?" He said and Tom perked up. That was one thing he always enjoyed that Edd made. Wasn't too sweet unless you drank milk with it anyway. It tended to make it worse. Or it could of been Edd adding sugar to the milk jug. Either or. Tom never did it again.

They all went inside and sat at the table their color coordinated plates and utensils lay in wait. Tom sat down and the other 3 found their places around him. Tord on his right Matt on the left and Edd next to that. "The table was round and small so it was easy to guess where to sit. Edd's decorated home reminded them of a doll house. The tea pot was painted to look like an extravagant piece of work. The chairs carved up the sides to display animals and people. The plates were decorated based on each of the people who used it. Tom's was simplistic but detailed. Matt's was rustic but also fancy around the edges. Tord's was a clear blend of pyromaniac and galaxy throw up. 

The 3 were all so use to it no questions were raised. Edd's however always seemed to change mainly cause he had like 7 set's for himself. Each more crazy then the last. "So your feeling catish today." Matt said poking the cat ear's on Edd's plate. Edd laughed and nodded. "Ringo's been really playful this evening. Seem's he's gotten me infected with it." He joked and the others laughed as pie was placed on their plates. Tom was the first one done grabbing some more after loosing his lunch. 

Tom relived the nightmare for Edd who tusked and smirked. "That's karma for what you did yesterday." He laughed and Tom pouted. "Ugh I hate you so much sometimes." He laughed after and sighed. "What'd he do yesterday?" Matt asked and Edd smirked. "Tom ended up loosing his temper at a store clerk for being slow." He said and Tom stuck is tongue out. "I had a bad day we all have them." He said and Tord nodded rubbing his back. "It's ok Tom we understand." He said and Tom blushed smiling back at him. Edd rolled his eyes and Matt chuckled. "Some dark karma ya got there." He joked and Tom rolled his 'eyes'. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly as they joked and ate some nice pie. Sometimes all you need is a pie day. Dinner ended up just being pie anyways so it was perfect. Tord and Matt decided to join in on a game of Sorry only to end up loosing 20 bucks to Team CatBomb. Pretty much Tom, Edd, and Ringo. Tord swore the cat had like secret powers or something. Matt just laughed as the 2 claimed their prize and proclaimed themselves the kings of game night that week. pulling out and old board they slapped a sticker onto whenever they won something. There have been at least 5 boards before this one and the winner always seemed to differ. Whoever won the most game nights through out the year would win a free toy from a very expensive store. Since the year was coming closer to it's end Tord and Matt were determined to win this time. However seemed it might be harder than they think. Team CatBomb vs. Team CombGun. Who would win this year. 

Tord once the game was done ended up yawning and choosing to lay on the couch Tom's legs now his. "Oi get off." He laughed and Tord shook his head smirking. Edd flopped on top of the 2 making the 2 groan. Tord pouted and Matt topped the pile off with a hug a chuckle as Edd laughed. "Get off ya tall drink o' water." Edd said pretending to be Scottish. Matt thought for a moment or 2 and smirked. "No ye lassies and lass's will have to live wit' the new orc overlord bongslingtin." He said and Tord rose a brow. "Really you could of picked anything but you chose a Scottish man with a British name!?" He said smirking and Matt shrugged honestly I don't know what or what not is a good name for Scottish people. He smirked and Tord rolled his eyes smiling. 

They ended up staying like that for a small while before Tom and Tord fell asleep. Matt and Edd left them alone. Matt taking up the floor and Edd took the love seat. Ringo joining him. Today was a great Pie day. In Edd's opinion.


End file.
